


A Promise

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Promise is a big word. It either makes something or it breaks everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for writing challenge on Tumblr for a friend who has achieved follower milestone.  
> This is going to be a series with short chapters posted daily.  
> Prompt/ AU: “You’re the only person I wanna wake up next to.” / Royalty!Bucky

**_Middle of war in a kingdom far far away…._ **

 

“ ** _George_** , watch out” your father called in warning…. 

But before King could do anything the archer’s arrow made its way towards the King and your father instinctively put himself in the line of fire to protect  _his_  King….

The arrow never reached its intended  _target_  but damage was done nonetheless. Your father was lying on the ground in his Kings lap with arrow to his chest, taking his last breaths.

“What did you do?” King called to his Second in command, General of his Great Army & Best friend since childhood.

“What a General of army supposed to do,  _protect_  my King” your father answered.

“What will I tell your mother? To  ** _y/n_**?” George asked

“Tell them I died serving purpose of my life” your father replied.

“They will understand one day” he told his friend.

“How will I rule without you?” the king asked “How will I win the war?”

“No one is irreplaceable, live another day to fight” the wounded general answered,

“Loose a battle to win the war, don’t let this be the end…”

The King looked at his friend helpless, “That arrow was meant for me…”

His friend smiled “ ** _Promise_**  me that you will take care of my daughter, her mother is waiting for me at the gates of heaven, I’m going to meet my Love again George, Just promise me you will take care of  ** _y/n_** …”

“ ** _I promise_** ” the King locked eyes with his friend they smiled at each other and General’s body went limp.

The King sat helpless in the middle of battle field, uncertain of his next move. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to face you? Face your Grandmother? Face his Wife?

“My King, we need to move” another voice came “We have to retract our army”

King just nodded to Nicholas Fury his Advisory Council.

“ _The knights_  will hold the current borders, but rest of us, we should retract to our country” Fury added

King looked in disbelief at the suggestion, he not only wanted to take revenge for his best friend’s death, for his brother-in-law’s & his family’s death.

“As your General & friend said loose a battle to win the war” Fury reminded him,

**_“Live another day…”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More promises made in this chapters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading...

**_One month later…_ **

Queen stood at the gates with her children along with your grandmother and few me & women of royal family as well as of Council…

The battle torn, wounded army approached the gates. Soldiers were supporting each other; healers had done their best to keep everyone alive.

The King came into the view and everyone bowed to him. As the king reached the gates he became restless…

His wife the Queen came in front with a nod she said,

“My King, it’s a  _relief_  to find you in good health.”

King just nodded solemnly, “My Queen, I must apologies to you for not saving lives of your brother & his family” his voice laced with agony...

“We all lost someone important in the battle, my king it’s the price we pay” the queen responded. 

Both his children came to his side, and King was never so happy & grateful to see this day as he embraced his children, Prince James was happy to see his father although he couldn’t fathom the loss his father felt he certainly understood the severity of the situation.

Your grandmother came up behind the queen, her eyes red with crying agony evident as she bowed to the king she asked, 

“Where is my granddaughter?”

He just gestured towards two weak kids, you were standing next to Queen’s nephew  _Steve_  who was a war orphan now, just like you having lost his family & kingdom in this war.

“Grandmother” you called as your weak legs carried you toward her. She embraced you in her warmth.

Just then Steve came next to you, the queen was known to not losing her bearing but seeing the only living  _heir_  of her brothers family, last living family member of her father’s kingdom made her loose it. 

She embraced him and cried.

“Perhaps we should all go to the private chambers, to continue this reunion” Fury cleared his throat as he suggested. Everyone nodded and went inside.

There were several bodies laid in great hall, your grandmother cried hugging your father’s body. You stood next to her tears in your eyes.

Although you were young to understand the meaning at the moment you understood the term will follow you everywhere rest of your life or until someone gave you their name, an “ ** _Orphan_** ”…

**_Six months later…_ **

Your grandmother was taking her last breathes, you sat next to her not knowing what to do! 

The King and Queen made their way to your chambers; you have been staying in the castle since the day you came back.

“My time has come, I must join rest of my family in heaven…” your grandmother said to the king as he took her head in his lap.

“You can’t leave me too, I need you…” King pleaded

“We all have purpose in life, mine is served I must depart to further journey…” Your grandmother responded

“Keep the promise you made to my son, take care of Y/N…” she reminded him.

All king could do was nod as your grandmothers gaze went still.

**_Some months later…._ **

Steve & you were still weak in health due to years of growing up along battle side. Hence, both of you couldn’t play hide & seek or race around or play mock fights like Prince James and other children.

There was certain melancholy that followed you both, due to which other children didn’t include you. But not James, no! Prince was always kind in his ways.

He was popular for his compassionate nature. Steve & James were of same age as you were couple of year younger to them.

“What will you be when you grow older?” you asked Steve you were playing with clay pots as he was drawing on a parchment next to you.

“No, idea” Steve said

“You will be a King of your kingdom, once we take it back from the invaders” James announced proudly as he approached you.

“What about you, Y/N?” Steve wondered

“Don’t know” you shrugged  

“You will stay here!” James said, “As my father  _promised_ , he will take care of you”

“For how long?” You quizzed

“One day King will die too, & then I will have nowhere to be” you stated.

James gave it a thought and then said “Well after him I will be the king, & I will take care of you”

“But you will get married and your queen will not allow y/n to stay in the castle! What then?” Steve asked

You truly were amazed by intensity of Steve’s question, but more interested in Prince’s answer now.

As James pondered, Steve chimed in “Don’t worry y/n, I will take you with me to my Kingdom” you nodded to him with smile.

“No!” James protested

“This is her home, she will stay here” he added 

“ ** _I will give you my name, I will make you Queen_** ” Prince James  _promised_  .

Steve nodded happily at his cousin’s announcement, but you actually felt  _shy_  to even look at either of them.

How could Prince make a promise that far in the future?

Thought made you uneasy, before you could think you asked,

“How can you make that promise?”

“Wouldn’t you have to ask King & Queen, the council?” “What if they say No?” “Also what if you fall in love with someone else, prettier than me?”

You asked questions in one breathe doubting his resolution,

“My father never asks permission, he asks council for opinions”, 

“I’ll be the King, can make my own decisions” “and you are pretty” James said with finality, you just blushed.

Steve just stood up and bowed to you both in succession,

“My King” 

“My Queen”.

All three of you laughed.

King & Queen saw this interaction from little distance, while taking a walk around the castle. George was amused as well as proud of his son’s determination, but not the Queen.

Although, she liked her son’s resolve;  ** _Queen didn’t take her son’s declaration lightly._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you. :)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr by @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More promises made in this chapters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoy it. Thanks for reading...

**_Teenage Years…_ **

“Y/N c’mon, let’s have some fun” Steve called as he & James stopped you in your tracks.

“Yes, we are going to the forest today with father, to see the work on the wall at the border being built” Prince said

“Can’t go anywhere, Queen asked me to read and organize these parchments chronologically” you were running towards council chambers when they stopped you.

“That’s the most boring stuff, wait will ask someone else to do it, then you can join us” James said dismissively

“No!” you said “I’m tasked with this, Queen will be upset if it’s not done on time”

At the mention of Queen’s name Steve didn’t pursue you but James was not the one to back down easily.

“Let me go and talk to mother, will tell her that you’re coming with us” James still not giving up.

“NO” you almost yelled “You will do no such thing, don’t want her to think I’m lazy”

“Fine” Prince retorted and stomped out.

Steve gave you apologetic look but followed James, you stomped in other direction.

It was a tedious job, which took you whole day to finish; also argument with James didn’t help your mood either.

It was almost dinner time so you went to your chamber to get ready you saw a basket placed on your bed. 

It was full of fruits, flowers and some other things which only could be found in forest.

Your face lit up instantly, you knew the Prince was the only one who could bring you such souvenirs. 

This lifted your spirits and you almost skipped steps towards the dinner hall.

To say James was in a bad mood whole day was an understatement. He didn’t like fighting with you, but he was hurt that instead of spending time with him you chose to be holed up in Council Chambers.

When you arrived you bowed to the King & Queen and went straight, where both Princes were sitting. 

Having regained his health, Steve had quite an appetite now; James was just playing with his food; after spotting you Steve waved at you with mouth full of food, you laughed at him.

James saw you, but chose to ignore you. You laughed at his adolescent behavior; you bowed to both of them in mock curtsy asking, 

“My Prince, may I sit with you for dinner”    

Steve laughed & James rolled his eyes at you but moved a little, a gesture to ask you to sit next to him.

As you sat on his left side, you bumped his shoulder & he winced. You immediately dropped your spoon and looked up at him with concern then you noticed dressings on his left shoulder.

“What happened?” you asked concerned,

“Nothing” he answered

“He was brooding, after we left this morning; didn’t pay attention where his horse was taking him” Steve informed

“If the guard didn’t take action in time James could have fell deeper in the valley, as we climbed up the narrow road” you were distraught.

“It’s my fault, sorry shouldn’t have fought with you” you replied after hearing what Steve just told you;

Seeing tears in your eyes Prince’s demeanor changed,

“Hey, nothing happened, its fine” he assured you gently trying to move his hand

“I’m okay, healers did good job; It doesn’t hurt that much” he added as he wiped your tears.

Steve just smiled at you two, shaking his head.

“What are you laughing about?” James asked him

“You two are imprudent” Steve said,

“Whole day you swore not to talk to her, ever and now you’re trying to comfort her”

You looked at James with mixture of hurt & surprise; he threw his cousin annoyed look.

“Didn’t say  _Ever_ ” James claimed.

“So, if I don’t listen to you, you will not talk to me?” you asked him

“No, it’s not like that” James defended

“It’s just that, you’re always busy, doing tasks not spending time with me, with us”,

“thought you deserved some opportunity to relax, hence insisted this morning but I understand” he fell silent.

He truly was hurt by your rejection, even though you thought it was a petulant demand, you truly missed spending time with him, with both of them.

“Thank you for the  _souvenirs_ you brought me they are wonderful” you said hush tone just for James to hear.

He smiled, the smile that brought spark in his eyes “you’re welcome” he said “I know how much you love flowers & fresh fruits”

**_Some days later…_ **

You were newly tasked to follow treasurer of the kingdom Lord Coulson, who was also councilman and right hand to Council head Nicholas Fury. 

Lord Coulson was also made in charge of your education which now included learning several new skills like foreign languages to help handle foreign relations.

Today instead of giving you regular lessons in council chambers he took you to inspect the artillery, infirmary, and kitchens to verify the records of the stocks which were to be presented to the King.

As you passed the artillery you saw both Princes practicing their hand-to-hand combat & Sword fight skills in the arena.

You could see James was having tough time defending as he couldn’t hold his shield in the left hand for long time.

The instructor kept on making attempts and although he was able to dodge them you could see tremors run through his hand.

“Hey” you called out running towards the Prince.

“Think you should give him some time to rest” you told the instructor.

Instructor looked annoyed but said politely, “My Lady, in battles you can’t take breaks”

“Yes, but that is why you have an army” you took shield from Prince’s hand and brought him some water to drink.

James tried to fight you, “I’m not a child nor am I weak; I can take this” he said in anger ,

“I need to train”

“Your hand needs proper rest to heal” you state

“It will heal in course of time…” James answered now angry with you,

“Let me train”

“NO” you replied with same anger 

“Training happens through course of years, not in one day”

“Our fathers didn’t become great warriors in one day! They trained everyday with proper care & rest” you said

“Let him rest for a while” you asked trainer, who bowed and left.

“You can’t order me around” James said

“Of course I can” you replied “Now sit, let me check your bandages”

“It flows through their blood isn’t it?!” Lord Coulson said, who was watching whole scene from a distance with Fury.

“Yes, it does” Fury answered, 

“Loyalty to the throne and Taking care of it”

**Some year later…**

“Are you absolutely sure about this information?” King asked

“I’m afraid to say, so” Fury answered

“These were no accidents, these are attempts to end lives of last living heir of Queens’s family and our Prince as well” Coulson added

“They know that one day both Prince, will gain enough strength to fight back” Fury added

Queen sighed; she always knew that keeping children near to their parents is always a risk.

“What do you suggest?” Queen asked

“Well we send them both to our allies’ kingdom,  ** _Asgaurd!_** It’s the strongest one” Fury said

“Odin has great army, has two strong sons himself, can provide great deal of protection to both Prince” Coulson added.

“…and when time comes we shall start negotiations to take Kingdom back for Prince Steven” Fury added.

King & Queen agreed as they asked to make preparations of departure of both Prince.

“This is ridiculous!” James huffed “Why should we leave our  _Home_  because some threat? Let them try we will fight back, we can protect ourselves” James made hand gesture between Steve & him. Steve just nodded.

You were sitting next to Queen who was exhausted as the King with continuous argument from two sullen Princes.

“ ** _Enough_**!” Queen said “The decision is made; there shall be no more arguments”    

“You’re leaving at the dawn tomorrow” added the King.

After that there were only disapproving sounds, you were completely helpless; you wondered if there will ever be a time in your life where you will have no fear of losing the loved ones.

The thought brought tears in your eyes. Queen just embraced you, 

“We all need to make compromises in order to keep our loved ones safe” she said.

You wiped your eyes, nodding but said nothing.

“Promise you will write?” you asked as you sat at the dinner table sharing a meal one last time, as you didn’t know if & when you will see them again.

“Yes, of course” Steve agreed

James didn’t say anything.

“Please be safe, don’t do anything that will put your lives at risk” you added

“Please” now pleading to James

“OK, _ **I promise**_ …” Prince agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Prince return to the kingdom for special occasion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little nervous about this story since I think people are not enjoying it. Well those of you are reading it big thank you. Hug, kiss & love to each and every single one of you.

**_Years passed…_ **

As promised Steve wrote you every fortnight at first then he got busy so it became once a month then once in three months…

His writings were detailed; he tried to put as much information as he could without going into details that could jeopardize their safety.

They both trained for different skills as Asgaurd had several different levels of defense with skilled guards, strongest one being  ** _Valkyrior_**  group of women who planned and strategized war against its enemies. Steve said he and James were most impressed by them.

You felt pang of jealousy knowing James spent time with some women who were smart & strong (your mind tricking you in thinking they were also most beautiful).

Also they addressed Prince James with a nick name “ ** _Bucky_** ” which was made after his second name given to him after his Grandfather in respect to Queens’s father.

“ ** _Bucky_** ” you repeated it, it left rather bitter taste in your mouth & soured your mood.

Life continued to be blurred without James & Steve being around; you took over more responsibilities in the kingdom, accompanying King on his travels, taking part in negotiations with neighboring kingdoms.

Attending public meets with Queen to resolve family issues outside courts. You also took seat at the council now that you were an adult. You were known by common men & women now that they saw you more often.

News of more attacks on lives of both Princes kept on bringing grim to the castle’s already gloomy environment.  

In all those years James only wrote 5 letters to you, last one came before he had to flee the life threatening attack made on him & younger prince of Asgaurd when they were going through regular visit to a village.

Both Princes were on the run, hiding in several places, eventually took shelter in one of the most feared Kingdom of Siberia, where laws were bent like hot metal and  _wealth_  or  _strength_  were only two negotiation methods.  

Although Fury kept on assuring everything was good, that Prince was safe. Your gut told you that it was not.

News kept coming in of James going rouge and finding rougher methods of combat & battle scene.

Your only solace was, Steve’s letters which gave you insights of the situation, his worry for his cousin being with notorious and dangerous crowd.  

Once he mentioned James taking interest in working with assassination society led by some Russian family, whose head’s daughter named  ** _Natasha_** , was known to be the definition of  _beautiful death_.

It was known that he liked her company and she taught him various tactics through which battles can be won, one of which was power of information through spies. Infiltrating your enemy’s kingdom, armies, etc. without actually wasting resources.

Younger Prince of Asgaurd was already well known for his notorious ways which added fuel to James’s rebellious nature.

Everyone knew the long awaited war was coming, which will leave tales to tell for generations.

King decided to marry off his only daughter to Prince of Sokovia, before the war ensued, which presented perfect opportunity for both Prince’s to return to their kingdom.

To say you were excited to see them was an understatement. But you were also engaged with responsibilities of the wedding arrangements.

Princess was like your sister & you didn’t want to disappoint King & Queen by making any mistakes that left bad memories on the happiest day of their lives.

You were informed of arrival of Prince Steven & were thrilled to meet your childhood companion who was almost like a big brother to you now that you gave it a thought.

There he was standing with the queen who was in tears seeing him. As you approached, you took in his appearance. He had reached his full height, had board shoulders and had bulked up a lot. But Steve’s eyes & smile were still his beautiful features.

He strode past everyone nearly running towards you and hugging you as he literally swept you off your feet. Once you realized you were in public he put you down and bowed to you

“My Lady, Y/N”

“My Prince” you bowed back.

“I’m glad to find you in great health” you added.

“Me too” Steve replied “I missed you so much, come meet our guests”

“This is Elder Prince of Asgaurd Thor” Steve introduced you to the tall, bulky, blond hair Prince who had cheerful aura around him. 

He took your hand & kissed it “My lady” you blushed at the gesture.

Living sort of sheltered life in the castle didn’t offer any opportunities for you to mingle with male counterparts of your age which left you with limited experience to interact with opposite sex freely.

“It is pleasure to meet daughter of a great general of great army & well known warrior” he said as he let go of your hand, you just nodded giving him a grateful smile for paying tribute to your father.

Your eyes wandered around, knowing what rather who you were looking for Steve whispered in your ear,

“He is here, but he was requested before the council by the King. So he might take time”

You spent rest of your day making sure guests were fed, rested and well taken care off. But you didn’t see James anywhere; he missed lunch & dinner both.

After making sure preparations for the breakfast were done for following day, you made your way to your chambers. You were beyond exhausted, wanted to just drop on your bed. 

When you entered bed chambers, you found it odd that it was dimly lit contrary to usual lighting but you didn’t dwell on it.

As you made your way to change cloths, you found something or someone move behind you before you could scream for guards your mouth was covered, but you put your self-defense training to use quickly removed dagger under your gown and put it to the neck of your attacker.

He just laughed, hearty laugh, the one which was music to your ears.

“ _ **Y/N**_ , you would make a fine warrior, any plans to join our army?” James asked.

“ ** _James_** ” you dropped the dagger as you turned to face him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Prince & Reader finally meet each other. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get insight how James survived after he was ambushed.

_He just laughed, hearty laugh, the one which was music to your ears._

_“ **Y/N** , you would make a fine warrior, any plans to join our army?” James asked._

_“ **James** ” you dropped the dagger as you turned to face him._

Prince gathered you in his arms with all his might and kissed your forehead. Smiling down at you, you didn’t even know you were crying until he wiped you tears.

“Missed me?” he asked in teasing tone

“A little” you answered laughing.

“Can tell” he just picked you up like you were a feather and put you on your bed.

Now that you had chance to see him in the moonlight you tried to memorize as many details as possible. You traced his jawline with your finger.

Ran your other hand through his hair, which were longer than what you were used to seeing. He was doing the same taking in your appearance, tracing your features.

He kissed your forehead couple of times; he was reveling in your touch.

Female touch was not something new to him, but there was something about your touch that he didn’t know he was longing for all these years.

As your hand made it way to his left hand he winced, and your heart skipped a beat;

“It’s nothing” he said assuring you

“It’s definitely not nothing” you said “Let me see”

You removed his robe and gasped, his left arm was full of scars of bruises and cuts. Some were not even properly healed clearly caused him more pain than he was letting on.

“The last attackers new, I had weaker left arm” he told you, 

“They made sure to bring more harm to it. It took us almost a year to find shelter in Siberia where we were offered protection & healers did great job bringing function back to it but it will never be the same” He sighed.

You just pressed yourself in his chest and cried. He cooed you; this was so easy and familiar, as if you were doing this for years, you didn’t even remember hugging him this long. 

You wished you could just stay here forever.

There were new emotions awakening in you, which were foreign. Certain  _Desire_ that you never knew you had until  _he_ touched you. 

This is what you have been waiting for, to be in his embrace, this is where you belonged, in the embrace of the man you loved all your life.

At some point in the night both of you fell asleep in each other’s arms, James woke up at early hours realized he could not be seen leaving your chambers in the morning.

The King & Queen will not approve of this arrangement, especially after their arguments with their son immediately after his arrival back home.

At one point your name had come up and both his parents had warned him to stay away from you as they didn’t want you tainted with his reputation.

This hurt the Prince most, he had steered clear of you whole day only to have his resolve crumble seeing you happily mingling with his cousin and other Prince and lords.

His father had clearly told him that if the Prince didn’t change his ways, he threaten to marry you off to better suitor, Promise or no promise! Queen had approved of this threat, and Prince was wounded beyond words.

His own parents didn’t think of him worthy when all he did was, survive the worst situations they put him into. 

He never wanted to leave his kingdom, but they pushed him out in the name of safety. 

They were the ones who made him leave & take shelter; when ambush occurred; neither his own father nor king of Asgaurd sent any help to bring their sons back.

They were left on their own accords & wits to survive, ohh and how did he survive? He took on dark ways, he was a quick learner, lived in dark alleys, took on various Gladiators in the illegal arena’s to manage and conceal his identity.

The rage he used to take down his opponents earned him some cold names and name finally originated as “winter solider” his alter ego to fight in the arenas.

That’s where younger Prince of Asgaurd had introduced him to Natasha & Clinton. They knew about these two not being regular fighter’s and were willing to offer them protection and safe passage.

That’s how both Prince reached Siberia and stayed there up till news of James’s sister’s wedding came and summoned them to James’s Kingdom.

Journey back was not an easy one but they made it safely only to have his parents threaten him to take  ** _you_**  away from him and cousin giving him disapproving looks.  

You woke up alone but with smile on your face. Prince must have left in due course of night; you thought it better since you didn’t look forward to questioning by Queen.

You made your way to the kitchen and then to the hall where breakfast was being served. 

As you bowed to the King & Queen, you made way to your usual place only to find Steve & James not sitting together as usual and James being surrounded by some strangers. 

You nearly lost your balance when you saw red head sitting next to him, too close for your liking and another dark haired man on his right who had certain uptight air about him.

Steve on the other hand was sitting with Thor and his friends, some of them were women warriors you had heard of before. 

It hurt you how both of them had changed in their ways; it felt almost as if they had moved forward leaving you behind as if you were no longer  _significant_  to them.

You were torn thinking which table to join, as you came in view Steve called you to sit with him. 

At the mentioned of your name James’s head turned but he didn’t ask you to sit with him, so you tried walking past of him.

“Y/N, the Orphan” the long dark haired man said loudly.

You almost froze at the term, it brought tears to your eyes immediately, Steve was fuming and Thor gave disapproving grunt.

James froze as well, thinking how to respond. It was clear he didn’t appreciate it.

“Don’t fret my lady, even I’m a war orphan! Only difference is  _All father Odin_  adopted me & gave me his name” same man responded.

You just bowed composing yourself, “How awful King Odin must feel, adopting an ungrateful child that tries to tarnish his legacy that king pretends him to be dead” you said

There was a dead silence you could see young Prince didn’t appreciate your retort, just then you realized your mistake and turned to older Prince of Asgaurd to apologies,

“Prince Thor, I didn’t mean any offence to King Odin….” Your voice trailed when you saw Prince Thor smiling and raising his glass to you as he said,

“Don’t fret my lady, between my older sister & younger brother sometimes I wonder, it is me who is the adopted one” he laughed and everyone around him joined in.

You just gave him grateful smile. Just then King called you, 

“Y/N come and sit here with us” you nodded and made your way to them when you heard red haired women calling James,  _Bucky_  and asking him to show her around.

This caught your attention, what a fool you have been; you were so naïve, of course James had changed, he was not the same Prince you knew.

He saw hurt in your eyes, he was pleading you with something but you ignored him. Was it all  ** _farce_** , last night? 

Your gaze was accusing and in that moment everything changed.

James could see your easy body language changing, mirroring to his mother’s stiff & not trusting. 

You hardly ate and excused yourself saying you had tasks to attend. 

Your mood change didn’t go unnoticed by either Steve or James, but  _only_  Steve followed you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James being little shit, acting up total ass. Steve being himself, full of doubt but all sweet and kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is kind of a filler chapter, shit is going down in next one for sure.

You almost ran out of the hall like a little girl, you wanted to run from your  _present_. You almost dreaded your  _future_.

You didn’t know what was going to happen. Your mind kept on asking,

‘What now?’ 

‘Where will you go?’

You remembered the dialog you had with Steve & James, where you asked the Prince that how can he promise that far in the future when he didn’t know what it held for him rather for all of you.

It’s like you were standing face to face with your fears, your mind kept on repeating the question you had asked James all those years ago,

“…what if you fall in love with someone else, prettier than me?” and it came true. 

Had he fallen in love with her?

You didn’t even realize where you were until; Steve was practically shaking you, trying to pull you out from your thoughts.

“Y/N” Steve said loudly, “Have been looking for you everywhere”

You just looked at him, not able to form any words.

“You still come here?” Steve asked but didn’t wait for you to answer and said

“Still remember how both of us use to sit here for hours playing with your clay pots, and drawing”

“We are not children anymore” you said

“Everything will be fine” Steve tried to assured you but you were not sure if that assurance was for you or him.

“Where will I go?” you asked, you hated yourself for being so weak.

You had been trained by some of the most powerful men & women in your kingdom, somehow you felt like failing them by showing your insecurities, worries.

“Real covert never shows their emotions, you need to learn how to conceal your thoughts, don’t allow them shown on your face and most importantly your eyes” your remembered Fury’s words.

“You will not go anywhere, this is your home!” Steve assured you

“If you think for a minute that King or Queen will let you out of their sight, you’re mistaken” he added

You just looked at him in wonder “He is not going to be a king for long you know” you said.

“Don’t do this y/n” Steve pleaded “Don’t let your mind play tricks, nothing is going to change”

When he couldn’t assure you with words anymore he just embraced you, with his strong arms around you, it didn’t take much for you to lose your façade of being strong.

You cried and he held you, without saying a word. It was different, it as if being held by someone from family, it was nothing close to what it was with  _James_  but it was warm assurance.

_Fondness_!

Could you spend your life only on the basis of Affection and not  _Love_?

You both stood there for some time, until you had to get back to the tasks, you couldn’t waste time with guests to look after and arrangements to be made.

It was momentous occasion for Steve too! He was not used to being center of attention, but now everyone viewed him as last living heir for House of Grant.

Everyone knew time had come for him to take his throne back and become the King he was destined to. He was not thrilled himself, he never looked forward being King it was not his  _forte_.

He thought when he came back James, you and him will be back like old times where you both will be there to support him in this new chapter for his life.

_But everything was different and how?_

He almost didn’t recognize his cousin, he was different person. No matter how many times he tried to get back that carefree, compassionate boy from childhood he was not there, that person was replaced with someone he hardly knew, it was like he was talking to a fragment of a person he use to know.

You on the other hand had changed into a capable woman, you handled everything with ease. It was like Castle couldn’t function without you. King needed you for everything and Queen had handed over all responsibilities to you. You were so sure, there was no doubt that you would be a great asset to any kingdom. You were completely unaware of the power you held, over people, over things.

He was amazed about it.

Sure, he was taught how to fight, sat in enough settlements and treaties, peace talks but he was not sure how he would handle it when it was his time to lead those.

He needed his two best friends around him; to guide him, to council with him, but right now future was uncertain.

James had followed you out, it took him sometime to locate you he was also sure Steve would have found you before him.

As he reached the place where you played when you were kids, there stood his cousin holding you love of his life in his arms consoling you.

He felt the emotion so strong that he wanted to storm off and rip you out of Steve’s embrace.

He just felt unimaginable rage towards Steve, why was he so close to you? Why did you allow him? Were you so easily distracted that anyone could console you and take you in their arms. But he knew it was him, who was at fault.

His reputation did reach to you, may be you were contemplating your future.

Then he saw you smiling at Steve and he felt someone put knife through his heart. How could you be easily giving the affection that you should give to him &  ** _only_**  him?  

You parted from Steve and went about your tasks. Wedding was tomorrow and you needed to finish preparations. You didn’t go to hall for lunch or dinner, you told King & Queen that you had work to do but in truth you were just preventing any more heartache that may come after seeing James with other woman.

It was quite late at night that you went for your chambers. You found guards outside your door, when asked the reason they just informed Queen ordered them to stand there to avoid any unwanted visitor.

You didn’t need telling second time. You knew Queen must have found out about your previous night shenanigans with Prince. You just nodded and went inside.

After some time you were startled awake by arguments outside your door and a loud thudding sound, you ran to see what was happening. When you opened the chamber doors there stood James inebriated & with bloody knuckles, a sly smile on his face. Some more guards came running and tried to hold him back.

“What are you doing?” you asked James.

“They weren’t allowing me in” he stated with shrug

“So you beat your own guards?” you asked shocked

“They are not listening to their own Prince, what was I supposed to do?” he asked

“Tell them to let me in” he ordered you

“I can’t” you replied “You need to go back to your own chambers”

“Why?” he asked “Who is it in there with you?” “Is it Steve? Is he in there with you?” he raised his voice standing to his full height now.  

You were utterly stunned by his accusation, you couldn’t form any words. By now Queen was informed of the debacle caused by the Prince and was already on her way.

Tears started streaming down from your eyes, watching you cry James tried to reach out but you retracted. He just accused you of betrayal when he was the one who has been betraying you since the time he set foot in the castle.

“Let me go, now” he ordered the guards.

“James what are you doing?” Steve’s voice came from behind.

“They are not letting me in y/n’s chambers” James told him

“You need to go back to your chambers and sleep, right now before the queen comes” Steve told him

“Or what?” James challenged “You going to beat me too?”

“You are not yourself, let’s go” Steve tried to pull him but Prince just shrugged.

On the other hand you still comprehended the situation.

“I’m not going anywhere, you need to go and take these men with you” James ordered him.

“Enough” Queen said

Everyone bowed to her; it didn’t take her anytime to understand the situation.

“Y/N, go back inside” she spoke to you first you were still glued to the spot wide eyed

“Go inside right now Y/N, you’re not even dressed properly” Queen ordered you again

Just then you realized that in your hurry to see what was happening you had forgotten your robe and were just in your night gown. This made you conscious, you immediately bowed and scurried back inside.

“You can order them to leave too, Mother” James said in sarcastic tone

Queen just looked at the guards and who bowed and stood at the distance.

Steve was still holding James in one place.

“Steven please take your cousin to his chambers and make sure he doesn’t leave” she spoke to Steve who nodded

“I’m not going anywhere, mother!” James said firmly “You can’t separate me from her, I won’t let you”

“You’re not yourself, you don’t know what or with whom you are talking” Queen warned.

He just snorted, “Let me go, you can go to your chambers and I won break anymore jaws”

“Are you purposely trying to taint her virtue?” Queen asked “Ruined her reputation so she can’t have a good life?”

This got Prince’s attention blood rushed to his face & neck; “I just want to talk to her” he defended

“At this hour? In the condition you are? Is it right thing to do?” Queen asked

“She may not have her parents around but don’t forget she is under king’s protection we will not let you or your friends disgrace her” she warned

“You think I will do that to her?” James asked his mother

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, go to your chambers and you both are expected to arrive behind me for the ceremony so make sure you are on time” with that queen turned and left.

You sighed from behind the door, every fiber in body told you to open the door and le James in but you knew that will cause more trouble.

Steve supported his cousin and took him to his chambers, “James, what has gotten into you?”

James didn’t respond, he just stormed off and dropped on his bed. Soon exhaustion took over.

Steve sighed, but made sure his cousin was really asleep and made his way back to his bed.

Future really was  _uncertain_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, some reason to hate James. This one is going to hurt. Sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is second last chapter. Might do epilogue not sure yet.

You woke up early next day. You hardly slept last night. James’s theatrics had made you restless and sleep was purely due to exhaustion of days activities.

You had lost all your will to wear beautiful dress you had got made for this wedding. Whom were you gonna impress? So you chose to wear a simple dress with some gold embroidery. 

You hated that whatever you wore was given to you by someone who was not your family. 

They were all strangers, till this day you had never felt this way. You always thought castle was your home; King & Queen were your parents. 

You never felt the need to look beyond this kingdom. 

You had friends in James & Steve.

After James’s promise you were just so relaxed, that you never gave it thought to what if? But now everything was changed. Your very existence was in question. 

Who were you? 

What were you? 

No name, no family member!

Whatever king promised he had done more than taking care of you. Gave you basic needs but also made you independent. 

Before today you never thought what if, you were asked to leave?

Where will you go? Was the only question kept on repeating?

Is it true, people viewed you as a charity case of the king, burden he couldn’t get rid of.

You made your way to the Princess’s chambers to check if she needed additional help.

Princess like her brothers was sent to her aunt’s kingdom to be kept safe. When talks of her marriage started King brought her back only to send her off married.

When you entered her chambers, you saw her surrounded by her friends and hand maids all cheering and talking and laughing. Queen and her sister were sitting overlooking Princess getting ready.

You bowed to them and asked if you could help. Princess just embraced you and thanked you for all the arrangements you made, the meticulous detailing you paid attention to, and most importantly for being the sister she never had. You just hugged her back and wished her happy marriage.  

Soon, the time to depart came; Queen and her sister stood when James & Steve came. They gave their sister a hug and a special gift they bought from Asguard for good luck.

Queen was happy to see all her children grown up and under same roof even if it was for small amount of time. You just stood in corner waiting for everyone to move.

She was going to be escorted by her brothers till the church from where King will walk her, only to give her away to her future husband.

“Y/N you will escort my sister & me to the church” Queen addressed you

At mentioned of your name James looked at you, memories of last night came flooding he felt ashamed of his behavior. 

He really wanted to talk to you. Spend some time in your embrace the way he had done previous night. But he had messed up everything by his behavior. 

His cousin hardly spoke to him, Queen was not even looking in his direction and he truly dreaded his father’s reaction. For now he had to keep quite.

You nodded and made your way out, you bowed to Princess and both Prince without sparing them a glance. Your eyes were still, you were not going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that their behavior affected you.

As you made your way out, one of the friends of Princess’ said

“She has quite the attitude for an  _orphan_ ”

“True, isn’t she something like maid” the other one asked

“She is not even pretty to have this kind of attitude” another one said

Frankly it has been so bad for past couple of days that, nothing anyone said surprised you anymore. You expected people to be like this now. So you ignored.

James almost lost the composer but Steve stopped him, form causing scene. You on the other hand were so composed as if you didn’t hear or feel anything.

Rest of the wedding was uneventful, no more snarky remarks. All guests were happy and enjoying the celebrations. You tried to exhaust yourself with anything & everything; it was your only solace.

You made no attempt to mingle with anyone and once the celebration started to die down you made your way back to your chambers. You were so exhausted that sleep took over, immediately.

James made his way to your chambers; determine to fight anyone interrupting him, only to find no guards or obstructions.

As he made his way inside your chambers he saw you sleeping so peacefully, that he just couldn’t find it in his heart to wake you. He just adjusted himself next to you. He knew this was wrong, absolutely forbidden but he just didn’t have it in him to stay away from you.

He just couldn’t wait for you to be his, tell the whole world that you had a name,  ** _His_** name. His Queen.

When he came near you he could feel your stir but you didn’t wake and he sighed in relief. He just held you close to his chest and kissed your forehead. Tonight no one was going to come between the two of you.

Whatever the future held right now two of you were  _together_.

                                                         ----------

You woke up late next morning. You were covered with your blankets and cushions were arranged to your comfort. May be you arranged it in your sleep.

As you made your way out of bath, a maid came to inform you that you were summoned by the King to the throne room.

It puzzled you. What was the occasion but without much a do you made your way.

Throne room was filled with lot of people. Most Kings with their advisors, Prince, Lords, Merchants, anyone & everyone who had interest in the war that was to be ensued.

As you made your way, there were some new faces, some old. Some recognized you due to your travels with king and attendance at the council. You just nodded to most of them.

As you made your way to your seat next to council head Fury, you bowed to King & Queen.

“Ahh, Y/N you are here” King acknowledge “Let us begin” he said

“First of all my queen & I want to thank all of you for coming, to celebrate the happy occasion” King said

“It has been a while since our family has seen any happy occasion & the journey we are about to embark it will further a while we will see wedding in this castle again.”

Everyone nodded solemnly.

King continued, “Y/N we want to recognize your effort for making this occasion happy & comfortable for our family and guests. The only reason I never gave you my name was that I never wanted erase my friend’s memory. You are the last living proof of his sacrifice that no one in this Kingdom shall forget. Thank you.”

You nodded, gave him a grateful smile. You knew last couple of days had left and unsettling emotional turmoil to all of you and King was no exception to it. He felt guilty for not being able to shield you from pain the world tried to put you through.

“Secondly, it is decided that since Prince of Sokovia is newlywed he should depart to his kingdom along with his new bride and not take part in this war.” King announced and no one debated the decision.

“Now, Fury I request you to explain the plan to us” King asked “Also what resources are required and who will bring those”

Fury began with all the plans; you tried to concentrate but couldn’t help notice a gaze on you. When you turned you could see James looking at you every now and then.

He was sitting with same set of people he came with, which didn’t bother you anymore or you tried to tell yourself that.

You saw Steve paying attention, but also could see how nervous he was. When he looked at you, you gave him assuring smile and he relaxed, composed himself.

“We have plans in works and we have inside information about the defense of the invaders. They have improved themselves with time but we have someone who can help with weapons which are much advance and can surprise the enemy. Would like to ask Prince James to take over” Fury gestured to James.

“We have been working towards gathering information father, when we were on the run we made as many contacts as we could and tried to make connections that will be beneficial to us during war time” James stated.

“We will get inside information of our enemy’s plans through these connections; our network is pretty much well placed. It’s just that these people will need resources not only in terms of gold but as in shelter, food, family protection, etc.”

King nodded and turned to you, “Y/N can this be arranged?”

“Sure my King” you said

When you turned back to look at him, the same red head was whispering something in his ears, you felt your temper rising.

“During our stay at Asgaurd we met Lord Stark and his family.” James motioned towards two dark haired men. One was slightly older but not enough to look father, maybe he was older brother you thought.

At the mention of his name older man stood before king and bowed.

“He has most advanced weaponry, Lord Stark here is an inventor” James informed. 

You could hear undercurrent of excitement in his voice.

“He is ready to support us with the same, but he wants to ask something in return” James informed.

“I promised, we will offer whatever he wants but he wants the promise from you father” James said.

King nodded for Lord Stark to speak.

“My King, for generations we have been creating weapons for Kingdoms” Stark announced proudly

“We have enough gold but what I ask of you today is not wealth but connection, an allegiance between our families.” He said

This got everyone’s attention including yours and James’s.

“My sister Margaret or fondly we call her  _Peggy_  her hand in marriage to the  _future throne_  of the Kingdom” Lord Stark said.

There was a gasp in the room, but you were stunned the most. King & Queen were surprised by Lord Starks offer but composed themselves. Steve was looking between you & James and back at his aunt.

“We don’t deny the offer, we just need the time to think” King said.

“There is no need to think father,  _accept the proposal_ ” James said

“James, you are still a prince and we need to consider our options” King said

“We will win this war easily with help of Lord Stark why do we need to think” James asked

You were still in shock to speak or think.

“Aren’t you forgetting something or rather someone James?” Steve asked now completely enraged.

“I remember clearly my father promising my mother to win your kingdom back and make you king” James answered

“Everything else is just  _child’s play_ ” he said

You were frozen, did he just deny everything? Did he just accept marriage proposal? You looked at King who was stunned by his son’s declaration.

“I don’t want Kingdom, that is won over by more sacrifices” Steve said “Especially of those who made enough already” he gestured towards you

James looked between you & Steve and said, “I clearly remember them not being sacrifices but Duty towards the Throne”

You couldn’t believe your ears, did he just brush of your father’s death as duty. Steve was fuming so were King & Queen along with others.

“You have a father because Y/N doesn’t” Steve reminded James

“My father promised to take care of her and he has been doing that, I don’t see what is the problem here” James retaliated.

“The problem is that you made a promise and you are supposed to keep it” Steve replied.

“Child’s play should not be taken seriously” James answered.

That was it; you couldn’t sit there and be more humiliated. But what were you going to do? Where were you going to go?

“Accept the offer father” James insisted.

“Dear uncle please doesn’t do this. I will never be happy with the kingdom made of anymore sacrifices” Steve pleaded.

“There are no Kingdoms without  _sacrifices_ ” young Prince of Asgaurd spoke up.

Steve was livid now and Prince Thor sent a disapproving look to his brother.

“I will take her James, I will take her with me” Steve warned.

“This is no child’s play to me, her father saved my life by keeping me with him all the time because he promised my aunt, your mother that he will save her families blood line” Steve reminded him

“ _Enough_ ” James said “Accept the offer father” he persisted.

“ ** _I accept_** ” King said.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Hope makes you all happy... :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss! The End is here. Thank you all for reading, sharing, loving this story as much as I did. Might do epilogue not sure yet.

It had been couple of weeks since all the visitors had departed, to prepare for the  _war_. You had busied yourself with preparations along with Fury  & Steve.

James was always present in all meetings but no one was talking to him and he didn’t make any effort to talk to anyone either. He kept to himself now that all his companions had gone back to their kingdoms to prepare.

King & Queen kept to themselves too, only attending the important meeting with Fury, both Prince and you.

Meals were different story all together, Queen made sure that at least one meal was shared by all five of you. Since during lunch time everyone was far too caught up with their tasks dinner was the time everyone was together.

You filled them in with most details of your day and tasks completed, so did Steve. James didn’t talk much and spoke only when spoken too.

You avoided him and it was hurting both of you, but you were not letting your guard down, not now not ever.

When James was on run, safety was always concern so sleeping through night was not an option. He & Loki always took turns in sleeping for couple of hours. Sleeping in quarters made for gladiators was far more dangerous as opponent might try to kill you in your sleep. Also fighting in arenas and death caused lots of nightmares.

Hence, James was an anxious sleeper. Only time he got peaceful sleep through night was when he was with you when he first arrived. His screams due to nightmares could be heard throughout the castle.

First time you heard them you were going back to your chamber after grueling council assembly. Steve had rushed passed you, you were frozen to spot not knowing what was happening; after healers gave him potion for sleep James was subdued.

Steve had informed you that this was occurrence since they had left home. That James was restless due to not being home, that he missed home & you.

It broke your heart but the wounds he had left on your heart didn’t allow you to show any compassion to him. Also you knew it was wrong to enter a Prince’s chamber especially when he was  _betrothed_  to another.  So you kept your distance.

Mornings after such nights broke your heart even more, as you saw James with empty eyes and pale face with dark circles painted permanently under his eyes.

You wondered when will this climate of grim clouds be cleared and your lives will be rainbows and sunshine again. It was so naïve thought but some miniscule ray of hope still cracked itself through the darkness that covered your heart now.

_**Prince James’s P.O.V** _

> _Again the same dream, I’m in the darkest of the forest, Y/N is she is wearing a white clock; she is walking away from me, running into the darkness. I try to reach for her, call her again, but she doesn’t hear me._
> 
> _She is walking suddenly she turns and she is frightened, fear evident in her voice, I try to assure her that it’s just me, will protect her._
> 
> _But she still screams, runs to the dense forest again & I follow her, moonlight is evident, I call for her, she doesn’t stop. Her feet are taking her further away; I hear some animal rustling behind me and howling of a wolf._
> 
> _I need to save her. Need to stop her from these predators, but how, she stops turns calls for me frightened. I tell her it’s me, I’m here for her but she is still afraid then something in the puddle near her leg catches my eye. I see but it’s not my reflection it’s a grey eyes that are staring back at me. They are like mine but they’re more predatory, y/n falls to her knees as if to surrender to the predator. She begs, she reminds me that I promised her that I will keep her safe, keep her happy, she reminds me who I was who I used to be but I’m more shocked, I’m turned into a white wolf!_
> 
> _I’m the predator!_
> 
> _It’s me who she is running from!_
> 
> _Then a howl ruptures from my chest and last thing I remember seeing is the wolf catches y/n’s throat._
> 
> _I’m helpless._
> 
> _It has sunk its teeth in her, her blood gushes but I can’t do anything._
> 
> _How do I control this wolf when I’m the predator, I am the one who is ripping her apart._
> 
> _Y/n’s screams pierce through my soul and it’s the only noise in the calm of the dark forest but I can’t do anything, I’m trapped in this hunter’s body._
> 
> _Then she stops fighting, her gaze goes still and her body is limp._
> 
> _The wolf’s white fur is colored red with her blood and I’m immobilized the horror causing me to be unmovable but the hunter lets out final howl of satisfaction and walks away._
> 
> _But I’m still screaming, calling for y/n._

That’s when I wake up, or whoever was trying to wake is successful in breaking my nightmare. My cloths and sheets are soaked in my seat. I’m panting. I barely register where I am, when Steve hold a glass of water in front of me.

I down the whole glass in two gulps just then Steve calls for my attention,

“It was just a nightmare James, we’re safe. We are home” he tries to assure me.

I just nod.

Then I register there is a third figure in the room, Y/N. She is standing in the corner petrified of course from my screams.

“She heard your screams too. I just asked her to come since I wanted to make sure you knew whatever you were dream was not true. To prove that it was just a nightmare and she is here safe and sound” Steve explained.

Y/N just scrutinized my face, and then she composed herself and brought a water basin towards me. She removed my cloths and covered me with towel while she tried to soothe me with cold, wet cloth.

I just laid there paralyzed to do anything. Steve watching me like a hawk. He clearly didn’t appreciate Y/N doing this but didn’t say anything.

Once cleaned up, she brought new clothes & sheets to change and ask the maids to make my bed. After that she offered me warm liquid healers gave, stood next to me till I closed my eyes.

When I woke next morning it was well past breakfast time, sun was shining high. I was so tired from previous night that I just laid in my bed.

Then I’m in and out dreams again, but these are not dreams they’re memories. My mind played them again and again. I don’t know what had brought back these deep buried almost forgotten memories.

_First one was the one I remember when I was no more than 7 years old._

> _I’m sitting on Y/N’s father’s shoulders; we are walking around the lake along with my father and some council men. I’m laughing and general of our great army is telling me stories of war. He continues to tell me stories of my grandfather & his greatness._
> 
> _“and one day James, you’ll sit on the throne just like your grandfather and father, you will rule this great kingdom. Also you will have a good hearted woman sitting next to you like your mother who supports your father.”_
> 
> _I just nod, not understanding the depth of the information given to me._

Next I remember,

> _We were having breakfast in great hall when our army’s general came to my father with scroll in hand. His face serious, his usual happy & gentle demeanor replaced with hard face._
> 
> _My father read the scroll and handed it to mother who read it with teary eyes, father said to his best friend, we had warned him not to shake hand with those snakes. They’re nothing but poisonous weed that grows and cuts you from within. What you suggest we do, father asked. Mother was now crying silently._
> 
> _Well we must save them, try to win back the kingdom. Save as many family members of Queens’s side._
> 
> _Father nodded, now going in full King mode now, barking orders at other people around us. But his best friend had eyes for mother, he was consoling her. Promising her to try and save her brother’s family._
> 
> _“It’s not your fault. Mother told him. My brother was stupid enough to welcome trouble in his house. We all know allegiance with Hydra was not a good decision, my sister and I warned him. Begged him but his pride was too much to listen to us. In his quest to prove us wrong he only made fool of himself.  Just promise me one thing, you will at least save my father last living blood heir. Please save my innocent nephew bring him here”_
> 
> _“I promise my queen, I will try and do as much as I can” the general promised._
> 
> _Then he hunched down to my eye level, “James, son” he says_
> 
> _“We’re going to the war; you remember all I taught you?”_
> 
> _“You are the man of the house now, Prince of the Kingdom. Listen to your mother, help her, be good big bother to your sister. Take care of them”_
> 
> _I just hugged him, I didn’t want him to go but nodded back._
> 
> _Then my father hugged me and they both departed._

_Next I remember a vague conversation in my sleep, my father is telling my mother about the war._

> _“I’m such selfish man, happy to be here seeing my family safe & sound; and my friend died saving me, making his only daughter orphan. He kept Steve with him at all the times in his tent with y/n far away from war” “He kept his promise to you, just asked me to take care of his daughter, I get to see my children grow old and have happy lives while his grows alone without any family” father sobs in mother embrace._
> 
> _“We will take care of Y/N, like our own” mother promises “Like Steve; they both will grow along with our children”_

_Last one was more of a latest one. It was a memory of lady stark walking to me in the middle of night during my stay in Siberia._

> _She had told me about her brother planning to side with Hydra if my father didn’t promise him allegiance between our families. I told her about my love for Y/N and she told me about her close friendship with my cousin which was as close as love formed during her visit to Asgaurd. I was pleased and promised that my father will make vague promise which will help both of us to end up with Love of our lives._
> 
> _But for now we had to keep our plan secret not letting even our most trusted ones to know about it. She was grateful and agreed._

I here knock on my door; one of the guards comes through telling me that I’m summoned by King. I nod dismissing him.

When I go to my father he is already sitting with some council men, Steve, mother and Y/N. They were already discussing our travel plans.

“We have received the scroll from our allies” Fury told me. They are all placed in strategic positions as planned. We need to make more not from our side. We should leave tomorrow at dawn. He informed.

We are keeping Y/N & your mother here. They will run the kingdom in my absence and some of the army stays behind to guard our borders. Father told me.

I just nodded without adding anything.

Morning came and we were at the city gates. Mother and Y/N came to see us off. Steve embraced them both in successive hugs.

“Make the sacrifices your strength my dear nephew. Don’t just fight for your right or revenge but fight for those who laid their lives for our family all those years ago” mother kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

Steve just nodded unable to form any words.

Then he embraced y/n, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You’re going to be safe and we all will find happiness” he assured her. She just nodded and embraced him even tighter.

My father just hugged both women, “You will do fine Y/N, it’s the day we have been training you for” he assured y/n she gave him grateful nod and bowed.

I went to both women not expecting a word from either of them let alone a happy farewell. But both of them surprised me.

My mother embraced me even tighter I was paralyzed.

“May victory be with you my son.” She said

“I know I have been a terrible mother not paying attention keeping you away, I thought if I was tough you will be independent and strong, I apologies. Win the war and come back to me. God know I need my son, and I want to see your family flourishing” she just kissed all over my face.

I blushed it was first time in years my mother showered me with such affection let alone displayed it publically. I bowed and hugged her back with tight embrace.

Then I moved to Y/N expecting her to turn and walk away but she surprised me with gentle smile,

“I will pray for your safe return and Victory. May God bless you with all that you set your heart on” Y/N said.

“Please don’t be reckless, victory is important but we won’t be able to survive any more loss” with that she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

_**Your P.O.V.** _

Scroll of news from war front kept on coming every two days. Looked like the Hydra invaders were caught in the middle and attacks were done from all sides. Strategies were successfully executed and with the latest scroll you received it meant that war will be over soon.

Then the new fear rose in your heart. War was going to end and since they were going to win the war it meant that James will soon be married to Lord Stark’s sister. You tried to hide your fears from Queen.

Then the final scroll came from King it announced that war was won, & Steve was to be made King soon. You were so happy for your childhood friend. 

Queen was elated; finally her family’s heir was back on her father’s throne. You knew it will take a while to bring back kingdom from ruins of war but with allies help it was to flourish back.

King had summoned you to the new kingdom immediately, and seeing dreadful look in your eyes Queen pats your back smiles gently at you.

“You need to face future even though you fear it. But let me tell you this, all unknown is not bad my dear. Whichever, Kingdom you go to remember this”

She pauses as she holds you by your shoulders and continues,

“I raised you to be a  **Queen** ; I never took my son’s declaration lightly. Your father kept every promise he made to the throne to all of us you have claim on both thrones as much as James & Steve” with that she kisses your forehead and squeezes you in hug.

“May you find all the Love you have been longing all your life! You will leave tomorrow, make the arrangements”

Her speech leaves you more nervous than ever. How were you supposed to choose? Did you even have a choice?

As you entered the tent, where celebrations were still in full swing but so was a discussion. You saw Steve and James mingling with other Prince laughing.

When you came to view both Princes made their way to you enveloping you in hug. You checked them for any injuries but they both brushed it away telling you not to worry anymore.

You were happy seeing even Bucky so carefree and calm.

You went to King and bowed, he surprised you by embracing you; you just blushed and brushed it off as reaction to the wining of war and finally being free of all his responsibilities.

Just then, Lord Stark stood in middle of the tent with a women you assumed his sister. 

This was the  ** _moment_  **you dreaded the most.

You almost stumbled but Steve supported you back to your feet.

James went back to standing next to his father.

“We have won the war, my king” Lord Stark announced. It’s time we should announce the engagement of my sister and…”

King cut him between, “I very well remember my promise and I intend to keep it.” King announces

“But you, see Prince James is not the future of my throne” there is a general gasp around the tent.

“Let me rephrase, my son is not the only one with the claim to my throne” King turns to his son with a smile and says,

“Care to elaborate”

“Sure father” James answers with smirk.

“You see Lord Stark, years ago I made a  _promise_ to someone that I will give them my name and make them Queen” he looks at you. 

You are beyond surprised at his public declaration.

“It’s true that I have a father because she doesn’t, and it would be  _ungrateful_ of me not to keep my promise” James said

“Your father made a promise in front of everyone for this alliance” Lord Stark reminded

“Yes, but he made a promise for alliance of your sister to the  _future throne_  of the Kingdom” James said 

“you never specified which kingdom or which throne, we propose that Lady Stark marries my cousin who is future of this kingdom we just won back”

Lord Stark was now fuming, he knew that even if Steve had throne, it was a Kingdom to be built he wanted alliance with a Kingdom that had strong wealth and hold.

Stark turned to his sister, “Is this why, you were so insistent on me using the exact words,  _ **the allegiances to future throne of the Kingdom** ”_

She just blushed and nodded.

“Well then, it seems my decision won’t make any difference since you already went behind my back and made your own alliance to get what you wanted” Stark sighed.

“Hope you find happiness & Love, my dear sister” he said.

She just nodded and looked at Steve with winning expression.

You were speechless and Steve mirrored your expressions. He had kept his close friendship with Lady Stark under the radar as he wanted her safe.

Both of you just looked at James who winked at you proudly.

James made his way to you and Steve left your side, you were crying again as he bent a knee in front of you “It’s always been you Y/N” he announced

“Your hold my heart has been permanent since, the day I  _Promised to make you Queen” he continued,_

**_“You’re the only person I want wake up next to,_** _for rest of my life **”**_  James said

The prince was looking up at you with nervous smile but his worry faded when you dropped to your knees and hugged him.

You were surrounded by so many people but both of you just didn’t care. There was cheer, howling and joy all around you.

“ ** _My Prince_** ” you said.

“ ** _My Queen_** ” James said as he embraced you never to let you go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you. :)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr by @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
